


What If?

by an_ace_in_the_hole



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I tried my best, Might Add More, One Shot, i’m not sure how to tag this?, short fic, this is a very odd and specific au i’m sorry hdkdjdk, this will probably be pretty ooc, uhhh idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ace_in_the_hole/pseuds/an_ace_in_the_hole
Summary: What if the Joker had been controlled by Thanos during the events of The Dark Knight?(Yes, I know it’s a weird idea for a crossover. No, I don’t have any regrets.)
Relationships: Batman & Joker, Batman & Loki, Joker (DCU) & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short fic that I wrote because this scene wouldn’t leave me alone unless I wrote it down. So, for context: during the climax scene of The Dark Knight, the Avengers were called in to help defeat the Joker. (Loki is now a part of the Avengers. Don’t ask me how that happened, I have no idea.) When they get there, Loki notices something familiar about the Joker’s behavior, and he realized that he was being controlled by Thanos, as Loki had been during the Avengers movie. (Canon? Idk. Close enough) So Loki saves him, they go back to the Avengers Compound to prepare for Thanos’s attack, and this is when the events of Infinity War sort of take place. So Dr Strange’s portal opens up in the compound, the other Avengers walk through, and yeah that’s where the fic picks up. And now that the description is basically as long as the fic itself, if not longer, enjoy!

The other Avengers headed through the portal first, following the man who claims to be a doctor. The Joker was about to follow them when Wayne pulled him roughly by the shirt and said, “If you even look at anyone suspiciously, you’ll be dead before you can even glance in my direction. Understood?”

Wayne stared into his eyes for a moment, then heard the sharp unsheathing of a knife. He turned his head to see Loki holding one just in front of Wayne’s throat.

“And if you threaten him one more time,” Loki growled, his gaze sharp, “I’ll show you why humans refer to me as a god.”

They held that position for a long moment. Then Wayne nodded curtly and let go of the Joker. The clown looked warily between the two, then headed into the portal still waiting for the three of them. 

Wayne turned to Loki. “Why do you defend him?” he asked. “He’s a monster who’s killed several good people. He’s not worth protecting.”

Loki stood his ground, glaring glarefully. “You’ve no idea what happened to him. And you’ve certainly no idea who’s behind this. So stay out of the way and don’t talk about things you don’t understand.”

At that, Loki turned away and headed into the portal. As he did this, he called out to the man behind him, “And take that cowl off, Mr. Wayne. You’re not fooling anyone and it looks ridiculous.”

Wayne stood in shocked silence for a moment, then took off his cowl with a defeated sigh. He followed Loki through the portal, the orange sparks fading behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> (By the way, I am in no way excusing the Joker’s actions in The Dark Knight. I just thought that this idea would be interesting to think about.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and would like to see more, feel free to leave a comment asking for it. I’d love to add to this story, even if it’s just for one person.
> 
> And if you didn’t enjoy this story, then sorry bud. Feel free to leave a comment not asking for more.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
